


Forever your light

by ann_jay009



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_jay009/pseuds/ann_jay009
Summary: Based on Lilydusk SG#77. Please be aware that some sensitive subjects might be present such a violence, torture, gun shot wounds and loss of a loved one.Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:1. No profit is to be made from fan creation.2. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,3. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81
Collections: Secret Garden #77 Collaboration





	Forever your light

**Part 1 : Poppy’s night**

Poppy was humming happily in her kitchen, cooking dinner for her and Tora. She couldn’t believe he was actually in her apartment. She had actually found the courage to accept his proposition to cook a homemade meal. She had never truly been afraid of him. Sure, he had taken a compromising picture of her, but he had been there for her so many times and helped her so much with Mr. Lam, without asking for anything but a meal. Since that night at the izakaya, she had sensed something had changed between them. She wanted to show him that she saw more than his tattoos and his tough attitude. She blushed as she remembered how big and hard he had felt when she had hugged him at the grocery store after talking to Mr. Lam and getting the contract. He had been so startled that he had spit the strawberry juice he had been drinking all over her. Now fresh from the shower, in her boxer short and t-shirt, she felt indecent and daring.

“Are ya standing too close to the stove? Your face is all red.”

“AAAHHH!” Poppy jumped and collided with Tora who was close behind her. “Tora! You scared me to death! I should put a bell on you. How a man as big as you can be so silent is beyond me.”

Poppy blushed as Tora snickered and she realized the double entendre. Pushing him toward the living room, she told him to behave himself. Soon they were both sitting, eating and enjoying each other’s company. Tora seemed to be really interested in her job. He kept asking questions about her latest projects, wanting to know her research process, what did she do with the research material before it got published. 

“Are you really that interested in the editing world? Not that I mind, but it hardly seems to be your scene.” 

“Ya’d be surprised, I often help the prin… Quincey with his novels. I’m his,  whatchamacallit? His beta reader.”

“Mr. Quincey is an author as well as a teacher? How exciting! What is he writing? Maybe I read some of his work.” Poppy couldn’t contain her excitement, much to Tora’s annoyance. 

“I highly doubt ya read his books.” Tora couldn’t help but take her hand in his. “Why don’t we forget about Quincey and focus on us. I really want to know more about ya.”

“I-I want to know more about you too,” she replied shyly, blushing once again.

Feeling awkward and out of her comfort zone, Poppy stood up, picked up the empty dishes and brought them in the kitchen. Sighing deeply, she banged her head on the counter top.  _ Could I be more virginal? Come on, Poppy, he’s obviously a very attractive man who surely had thousands of sexual partners. Experienced partners. What would Erdene do if she was in my shoes? She would take things into her own hands, that’s what! _

Leaving the kitchen with a new resolve, she noticed right away that Tora was not in her living room. Confused, she looked around and saw that his shoes were still near at the entrance.  _ I wonder if what they say about big feet is true. _ She decided then and there she would find out tonight. She felt a strong attraction toward Tora and couldn’t explain why. She had never felt this way before, not even with Julri. One thing she had learned from her failed relationship was to trust her instinct. It had never felt quite right with Julri, but it did with Tora. She found him on her balcony, his back to her, leaning on the railing. She couldn’t help but check him out and think that his ass looked mighty fine in those jeans. 

“Hi again.” Poppy could have hit herself,  _ Hi again? Hi again! Be bold, be Erdene!  _ “I mean, here you are, on my balcony.”  _ Ugh, not better! _

“I hope ya don’t mind I came outside.” Tora was still leaning on the railing, looking at her neighborhood. Without looking at her Tora grabbed her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. His hand was so big and warm. 

“No, I don’t mind. It is a beautiful night. Do you always take people’s hand in yours?” 

Outside, in the shadows, she felt more at ease with him. She could sense a need in him she didn’t think he even noticed. She tugged at his hand, making him turn toward her. 

“I never held anyone’s hand before. Does it feel weird?”

As they made eye contact, Poppy knew her answer was important to him and would decide the outcome of the evening.

“No, it feels right. It feels comforting after tonight’s events. I guess I still felt uneasy, but now I feel reassured by your touch. I know we haven’t known each other for long, but you always made me feel safe.”

In a move that would make Erdene proud, she tugged hard on his hand and, as he leaned down, she kissed him. At first he just stood there, frozen, unsure what to do. Poppy worried she might have misread the signs. As she was about to back away, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her back passionately. Poppy had never been kissed like this before, like she was a tall glass of water to someone dying of thirst. She could feel his hands on her back, getting under her shirt and she moaned her approval. Suddenly, she felt cold as he stepped back.  _ BZZT, BZZT, BZZT. _ His phone had been ringing and she hadn’t even noticed it.

“I really gotta take this.” He said, looking down at his phone,concerned.

“Sure, you can stay here. I will go clean the dishes, so take all the time you need.”

Once Poppy was back in the kitchen, reality set in. She couldn’t help but wonder if she had just been saved by the phone. Was she moving too fast? She didn’t really have any references. Her only relationship had been with Julri and that hadn’t ended well. Had it only been a few days since she caught him cheating on her? So much had happened since then, she barely thought about him. She had met Tora that same day and he had filled her mind since then. She should stop overthinking everything and go with the flow. He clearly was interested, but how to bring back that moment? She didn’t know if she had the courage to take the lead again.  _ Well, I guess the ball is in his court now. _ As she went back into the living room to pick up their glasses, she couldn't help but hear his conversation, since the patio door was wide open. 

“...Look, she’s got nothin’ to do with anything! That girl means nothin’, she’s just… Yeah, she’s just a piece of ass…Who’s that?... Scharch, wait!” He lowered his phone as the call seemed to have cut and saw Poppy looking at him with uncertainty in her eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” Poppy walked slowly toward the front door. “Thank you for a lovely evening.”

“Poppy, this is a big misunderstanding. Let me explain-”

“Look, you don’t have to explain anything. I thought there was something that just wasn’t there. You kept your word. You helped me with Mr. Lam and deleted that picture. In return I made you dinner. I say our transaction is over.” 

Poppy opened her front door and waited. She felt tears in her eyes and blinked a few times to keep them from rolling down her face. She didn’t know if he had talked about her or someone else, but it didn’t matter. She didn’t want to be another name he would forget. 

“I’ll leave because somethin’ came up but I want to explain everythin’ to ya. Will ya let me come back? After that I’ll leave ya alone if it’s what ya really want.”

She nodded and he left. Slowly she walked to her bed and flopped down on her bed, the tears finally rolling down on her cheeks. It hurt to think that he had sounded like Julri, full of excuses and explanations. How could she have been so naive, so stupid? He had completely fooled her. She had trusted him, opened up to him, maybe even fallen in lo...No! She didn’t want to think about what she had done almost tonight.  _ Tora… _ Hugging her pillow, she cried herself to sleep. 

Poppy woke up in the middle of the night still in tears. Her alarm clock told her she had been asleep for a little less than an hour. Her phone beeped. She had four texts from him, a missed call and a voicemail. She turned her phone off. She didn’t want to see him so soon. 

_ KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _

Her heart jumped in her chest at the loud noise. Was it Tora? Had he really come back so soon? Maybe he had told her in one of his numerous messages.

_ KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _

She got up from her bed since it was hard to ignore someone knocking at the door. She didn’t want the other tenants to file a complaint for excessive noise. Opening the door, she recognized the man as one of the men who had been with Mr. Lam. She tried to close the door, horrified by his creepy smirk, but he was faster and stronger than her. He easily pushed the door open and Poppy fell on the floor.

“That’s no way to greet well-intentioned visitors, sweetcheeks.” 

Smiling down at her, he roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her up. Walking with her inside the apartment, he threw her on the bed. Poppy was terrified, he had always given her dangerous vibes but seeing his eyes up close, she knew she had to tread carefully. He was someone who relished violence.

“I don't know what you are doing here.” Maybe if she knew what this was all about, she would be able to reason with him. This couldn’t be because of Mr. Lam, could it?

“Of course you don’t, you poor innocent soul. I’m sure those puppy eyes work on everyone, but let me tell you something,” he leaned down, his face close to her face, “The more innocent they are, the sweeter their screams are. Mmmm.” He closed his eyes in ecstasy. “Maybe I’ll get a scream or two out of you while we wait for Aniki.”

Aniki? Poppy didn’t know anyone by that nickname. She knew it meant big brother in Japanese, but it didn’t enlighten her more. Why had she turned off her phone? Why hadn’t she told Tora to come back tonight? 

“Wh-Who is Aniki?” she whispered, unable to keep the question to herself.

“Ah yes, I suppose you don’t know this side of him. Big bro Tora, one of the most vicious enforcers of Vincent Balthuman. Unfortunately, he’s only a big brute who doesn’t understand there’s art in torture. He just goes in like a bull in a crystal shop. He’ll see art when he gets to Miracle.” He stopped to think for a few seconds, then started to laugh maniacally. “Hopefully the art piece will still be alive to deliver my message!” 

Hearing Tora was so violent didn’t scare Poppy. On the contrary, she felt reassured. He would come and rescue her. She might not know this side of him, but she knew he was a caring man who would do anything to protect those close to him. A car braking suddenly could be heard from outside. The man suddenly grabbed her, placed her in front of him and put a gun against her head. 

“Showtime, sweetcheeks,“ he whispered in her ear. 

**Part 2: Tora’s night**

He wanted to smoke badly. What was he doing here? What was SHE doing here? This was one of the most dangerous neighbourhoods in Narin City. He was leaning on the railing of her balcony and had found a few ways he could break into her place. He would have to secure the perimeter with night vision cameras, install movement detectors and connect her to his silent alarm system. He snickered, thinking he wanted to protect her from people like himself. He knew despite all his effort to keep her under the organisation’s radar, it was only a question of time before they became aware of her, as everyone was now tracking that damned notebook. It was only luck that had brought him to her first.

“Hi again.”

He could sense her approaching him and his cock twitched with excitement in his pants. He wondered once again how she managed to look so innocent and so sexy at the same time. It didn’t matter what she was wearing, she had the same effect on him since he first saw her with her shirt torn in Moonbright. Seeing her out of the corner of his eye, he extended his arm and grabbed her hand. He couldn’t help it, he felt a visceral need to touch her. She seemed to wake a part of himself he thought was long dead. When she asked him if it was in his habit to hold people’s hand, he turned to look at her. 

“I never held anyone’s hand before. Does it feel weird?” 

He winced at the vulnerability in his voice. The  _ fuck if I care if she feels weird about it! _ He knew he was trying to convince himself and it wasn’t working. He had held her hand at Quincey's place because it had pissed him off to see them together, all smiles and shit. Quincey had a way to draw people to him and she had been no exception. It had been a dick move to put her on the spot like this but he had been relieved to have her attention again. 

“No, it feels right. It feels comforting after tonight’s events. I guess I still felt uneasy, but now I feel reassured by your touch. I know we haven’t known each other for long, but you always made me feel safe.”

He didn’t even have time to process her reply that she was suddenly kissing him. He froze for a moment as she had done what nobody else had been able to do before. She had caught him off guard. As she started to back away, he pulled her roughly against him and kissed her with the force of all his pent up desire. When she moaned, he felt his control snap. He needed her right now. He needed to feel her warmth and her light. Just as he was lifting her shirt, he heard his phone. He wanted to badly ignore the call, but in his line of work, one quickly learned to never ignore a call or a text message.  _ If it’s the princess, I’ll fukcin’ kill him! _ Reluctantly, he reached in his back pocket to grab his phone and frowned as he saw the name of the caller.

“I really gotta take this.” He waited until she was out of sight before answering the call.

“Whatcha want, Scharch?”

“Hey now Aniki, can’t a brother just call another brother out of brotherly concern?” The sickly sweet tone of voice didn’t bode well. Tora knew Scharch was toying with him. 

“I don’t have time for your games. Whatcha want?”

“Well, since you’re asking so politely, I might have heard you’re tracking a certain object that I’ve also been looking for.”

“I don’t know whatcha talkin’ about.” Tora felt panic rise in him. If Scharch knew he was looking for the notebook, what else did he know? There was only one person who had all the information about his activities. Gyu.

“Sure, sure Aniki. Just like you’re not investigating that sweet piece of ass who robbed me of my fun night with Lam?”

“Look, she’s got nothin’ to do with anything! That girl means nothin’, she’s just-”

“A sweet ass you want to tap.”

“Yeah, she’s just a piece of ass.” Tora closed his eyes, this was bad. Really bad.

“How an unrefined thug like you gets all the chicks is beyond me. You know the bros think you’re gay? Isn’t it hilarious?” Without letting Tora answer, Scharch continued, “Once you’re done with her, I have a surprise waiting for you in the backroom of Miracle.”

Tora heard a blood curdling scream in the background. 

“Who’s that?”

“Don’t be too long, Aniki.” 

“Scharch, wait!”

Scharch had already hung up. That’s when he noticed Poppy was behind him, looking like she wanted to cry. How much had she heard? Who was he kidding, she probably had heard him saying all those awful things about her. Saying he was protecting her sounded like a shitty excuse but he still felt compelled to try and explain himself. Of course, she was having none of it and kicked him out. He drove away, trying to focus on what was waiting for him at Miracle. He would get a chance to explain everything to Poppy later. He would then take her back to Quincey’s apartment. She couldn’t stay where she was, especially if Scharch was after that notebook. She might not like it, hell, he didn’t like it either, but Quincey’s place was the safest place she could be until this blew over.

He arrived in record time at the club and went straight for the backroom, which doubled as Scharch “interrogation” room. The metallic stench of blood hit him right away when he opened the door. At the back of the room, a bloodied Gyu was tied hands and feet to a chair, his head hanging low. At first Tora thought he was too late and Gyu was dead, but soon he saw his thorax rise faintly. Approaching the chair, his jaw clenched as he saw the damages Scharch had inflicted to him. All his fingernails had been pulled out and by the shape of it, most of his fingers on the right hand had been broken at every joint. Both kneecaps seemed shattered and his left big toe had been shopped off and was on the floor next to the chair. There was probably internal damage and head trauma as well. Kneeling in front of him, Tora tried to lift his chin but as soon as he touched him, Gyu started moaning.

“It’s ok Gyu, it’s me. Tora.”

Tora fished for his cell phone in his back pocket and dial Quincey’s number. Putting the phone on speaker, he set it on the floor and started to cut the tie wraps holding Gyu prisoner with a knife he found on the floor. 

“ _ Hey Boo, missing me already? _ ”

“Quinceton, you need to shut and listen. I need you to come to Miracle’s backroom with that doctor, ASAP. Gyu is in pretty bad shape and I don’t know if…”  _ he’s gonna make it through the night. _

“ _ I’m on my way to get the doctor. _ ”

Gyu tried lifting his head. His face was swollen and bloodied and when he tried to talk to Tora, he coughed up blood. 

“Take it easy, we will take care of you.”

“No… girl… Scharch… knows.”

Tora stopped his movement. What was he trying to say? Scharch knew about Poppy?

“You… her... place… Scharch. Sorry…” Tears fell down as Gyu continued, “Not...strong… enough.”

Tora touched his face gently so as to not hurt him. “Don’t worry about it. I know you fought as much as you could. I’ll take care of that bastard soon.”

“ _ Bro, I’ll be there in 5 minutes. Go and save that girl. _ ” 

Tora had forgotten that Quincey was still on speaker. After telling him to take care of Gyu, he hung up and made his way back to his car. He tried calling Poppy but got her voicemail. 

“Poppylan, please get this message. I’m coming back right now. Don’t open your door to anyone but me. This is serious, your life depends on it.”

For good measures he sent a few text messages telling her to call him as soon as she could, to not open her door, to tell her he was coming back for her. Now that he knew Gyu would be taken care of, he felt a rage like he never felt before. If Scharch had touched one hair on Poppy’s head, he was a dead man. 

Arriving at her apartment, he kicked the door open and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Poppy crying while Scharch held a gun to her head. Tora looked at Poppy and was relieved to see she looked unharmed, only frightened. He saw her eyes lit up as he entered her place. He promised himself he would do anything in his power to keep that light in her eyes.

“I got your message. I’m here, so let her go.” 

“Tsk, tsk, you think I’m stupid? I know what you’ll do to me as soon as you know she’s safe. Plus, I’ve taken a liking to this little munchkin.” 

He slowly licked Poppy’s ear. Poppy closed her eyes and shuddered with revulsion. It took all his control, but Tora was able to stay still. When the time was right, Scharch would pay for what he had done to Gyu and Poppy.

“I know where it is.” He hoped Scharch would be distracted enough by his statement to focus on him instead of Poppy. His ploy worked and Scharch immediately lost his sadistic playfulness.

“Prove it to me and tell me what I’m looking for.”

“Goliath’s fuckin’ notebook. It’s here and she’ll go get it, alone. I am unarmed, let me show ya.” 

Scharch pointed his gun toward Tora who, very slowly, lifted his shirt with both hands and turned, showing his back. He needed Scharch to think he had the upper hand. Truth was, he didn’t need a gun to overpower him. He just needed Poppy out of arm’s reach, then he would act. 

“You stay where you are, with your hands in the air where I can see them. One wrong move and I’ll shoot you, then her. Understood?”

“Understood,” looking at Poppy, he continued, “Sweetheart, ya need to go to yer bathroom. Once you’re there, I’ll tell ya where to look.”

Poppy looked at him confused, but nodded her head. Tora couldn’t help but be proud of her resilience.  _ Good girl, be strong just a little longer.  _ Scharch lowered the arm holding Poppy. As she slowly walked toward her bathroom, everything happened at the same time. Scharch must have seen something in Tora’s eye that made him change his mind about letting Poppy go. He reached to grab her again. The second he made a move for Poppy, Tora launched himself toward Scharch to disarm him. Poppy turned around as Scharch tried to pull her to him. As they all collided together, the gun suddenly went off.

_ BANG! _

**Part 3 : Aftermath**

Tora was hugging her tightly, touching her everywhere. Her head was hurting and her memory was blurry, what had happened once the gun was fired?

“Tora, where is Scharch? What happened? Are you alright? You have blood on you!”

“You’re safe now, he’ll never hurt ya or anyone else ever again. I made sure of it.” 

She kissed him. He had come back for her. He had fought for her. Tears came rolling down her cheeks again, but this time it was tears of joy. Taken by an urge she didn’t quite understand, she went for his belt and tried to undo it. Her hands were shaking so badly he had to take over and soon they were both naked on the floor, him on top of her, exploring each other’s body. As much as Poppy wanted to take the time to enjoy her first time, she didn’t have the patience to wait. 

“Please, I want to feel you inside me right now. I need you to- Ooohh!”

Tora had slid his arm between them and had found her core. With his thumb he was rubbing her clitoris, making her moan. Soon he inserted two fingers, making sure to go slowly to let her body adapt to this invasion. Increasing the pressure on her clit, he started moving his fingers inside her. Poppy moved her hips faster and faster against his hand as she felt pleasure build up. As she was about to scream in ecstasy, he pulled out his fingers. Confused and irritated, she was about to say something when she felt something much bigger entering her warmth. She was feeling some discomfort, but he continued stroking her clitoris. Kissing her passionately, he entered her inch by inch. Soon he felt some resistance and hesitated.

“Don’t stop, please… Make me feel alive.”

He pushed through her hymen and completely sheathed himself with her. She made an inarticulate sound of both pain and pleasure. After a few seconds, he began to move, slowly rocking his hips against hers. She could feel him so deeply inside her and soon the pain was a distant memory and only pleasure remained. He withdrew, then pushed back inside her, increasing his tempo with each movement. The pressure she had felt before was coming back faster and finally exploded through her whole body. She thought she kept screaming his name, but wasn’t sure if it was only in her head. Soon he joined her as her body tightened almost painfully around his cock. Still feeling the aftershock of her orgasm, Poppy started laughing. 

“Wow… Just wow. I never thought it could be this way.”

Tora looked down at her, his expression serious. “Please, ya can’t leave me.” 

“I’m right here, Tora. I’m not going anywhere.” Poppy started to feel uneasy. Was this his pillow talk? She didn’t think so. Something was wrong, Tora sounded like he wanted to cry.

“Not like this. Not so soon. Please Bobby… Poppy, I beg ya to come back.”

She hugged him, closing her eyes as tears ran down her temples. Had she made it out alive? 

__________________________________

Looking through a room’s window, two nurses were gossiping about their newest patient.

“Poor little thing, I heard she was caught in the middle of an internal war. Got shot inches from her heart. She’s lucky to be alive.”

“Lucky is a strong word. Although she survived the operation, the doctor's still not sure if she’ll ever wake up from her coma. At least the other man that was brought in before her that evening is slowly making a recovery. What happened that night? It’s been awhile since we had Balthuman’s men to treat.”

“You know the rules, don’t ask anything.”

“Yeah, yeah. But you gotta admit that big guy with Miss Wilkes is a snack. She is fortunate to have such a loving boyfriend. He hasn't left her side since she was admitted. He keeps holding her hand and talking to her.”

“Well, they say that coma patients can hear people’s voices. So maybe he will be her light guiding her back to us.”

“Oh man, I would follow him anywhere!”

“Stop it! Someone could hear you. Come now, our break is over.”

As they left, Tora thought about what they had just said. Yes, he would be her light, just like she was his.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
